Description: (Applicant's Description) The Biostatistics Shared Resource provides biostatistical consultation and support to the Center research projects. The main objective of this Shared Resource is to provide a good statistical foundation to the research, thereby improving the quality of the investigations. Consultations range from short-term sessions to long-term service on research projects. The members of the Shared Resource often serve as co-investigators on epidemiology and cancer prevention and control projects. Consultation is available in the following areas: design, data collection, data analysis, statistical programming, and interpretation and dissemination of results.